


Marth and Ike's Valentine's Day!

by AnnaDestiny



Category: Fire Emblem, Super Smash Bros - Fandom
Genre: #OTP, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sweet, Valentine's Day 2015, Yaoi, annadestiny, ikexmarth - Freeform, super smash bros, this pairing is so adorkable, valentine's day fic, written while I'm sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaDestiny/pseuds/AnnaDestiny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Similar to my Marth and Ike's Thanksgiving)</p><p>Marth is extremely eager to celebrate this love filled (for some) holiday, Ike, not so much. Can a certain teal-haired prince bring a stubborn mercenary to appreciate such a wonderful holiday? Maybe not, but Marth's heart-shaped cookies sure can. That is, if Ike won't stop stealing them off of the pan before he can put them on a plate.</p><p>Rated T for slight language. Obviously contains yaoi. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marth and Ike's Valentine's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. I'm still sick; can hardly see due to watering eyes and can't breathe well due to runny and extremely stuffed up nose, so excuse me if this is horrible. I did my absolute best to make this good. Happy Valentine's Day, and I hope you find your true love, whether it be a man, girl, chocolate, I judge none.
> 
> Disclaimer: This girl own nadda. In other words, nothing.

_Your royal blue eyes are your crown_

_Your smile is your throne_

_Your beautiful face is worth more to me than a castle adorned with gold_

_Perhaps others say different_

_Perhaps they believe I'm wrong_

_They say I just want you for a night_

_But all I know is_

_You're my prince_

_And I am your knight~ Written by Anna Destiny_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ike, it's Valentine's Day!" Marth said excitedly, yanking open the once-closed curtains. The sun hit both of their faces, though only one was already lit up with happiness. The other was heavy with want of sleep. "Ike?" Marth crossed his arms and huffed, "Get up! Come on!" His stubborn boyfriend rolled over with a slight snarl, surprising Marth for a moment, but the prince wouldn't back down now. He was going to get Ike to love this holiday if it was the last thing he did. "I'm making cookies~" He sing songed, holding back a giggle when Ike shot up, covers flying off his chest and onto the ground. Just now noticing that Ike had no shirt on, Marth found a seasonal blush spreading across his face.

 

Walking downstairs, Marth couldn't help but notice the rather depressed face Ike was currently sporting. He preferred to have a happy boyfriend, not a wallowing-in-self-pity one, but if it was Ike it didn't matter so much. "Ike, sit down and drink the coffee I brewed for you while I make the cookies." Looking slightly astonished by the fact that the cookies were currently not in this world yet, Ike grumbled a 'fine', and sat down across from the kitchen's counter so he could watch Marth (and his squeezeable ass) cook. Not that his ass cooked or anything, though that didn't prevent it from being smoking hot. As Ike thought this, he mentally thanked whoever had given him the ability to think privately. God knows what would happen if people heard his thoughts.

"Pink or red?" Marth was holding up two different bottles. Both contained liquid, though one had red and the other some sort of lighter red, which had been referred to as 'pink'. Not wanting to utter the word 'pink', Ike motioned towards the red one. Marth didn't seem to care either way, and continued his busy little tune that he was humming as he skipped across the kitchen, like Peter Rabbit in Mr.McGregor's garden. Well, perhaps that wasn't a good scenario. Peter did almost get wrecked.

"Hey Marth."

"Yes?"

"You sing really well."

The prince blushed at the comment and muttered a quick 'arigato'. Ike rolled his eyes at the use of Japanese, but did his best to ignore it. It was extremely odd how Marth had seemed to only speak Japanese, but had surprised everyone when he began speaking English fluently as well. Ike watched Marth mix together various items, none of which he recognized, but that was probably because all he ate was meat. Marth would insist things such as, 'You need to eat vegetables' or 'You need starch', but if meat tasted the best, it was the best. Just like Marth. Ike smirked. He certainly had dirty thoughts.

This brought him to the memory of Roy. Sadly, it was more a thought than a memory, meaning it wasn't as if he hadn't seen the younger sword fighter in a long time. He wished he could never see him again, but fate was far to cruel for that. Ike had found out fate was cruel the moment they didn't put him in another Fire Emblem game. That one was extremely unfair and unjust in his mind. "Ike? Are you alright? You look upset." Marth commented worriedly, fretting made obvious as he stopped his current actions to speculate Ike's face, which was currently twisted up in a rather angry scowl.

"Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry." Ike laughed, rubbing it off like a bug on his shoulders. Nodding and sending his boyfriend a sweet, glowing smile, Marth continued to bake. The thought of him rubbing a bug off-as stupid as it was- reminded him of when they'd been outside, just him and Marth, till a mosquito came and tried to 'sting' Marth. Needless to say, it lived no more. If you messed with Marth, you were literally _begging_ to be killed or seriously hospitalized. Several men had found this out, more than Ike cared to list. Marth was like a shining piece of treasure. He glowed, making you want to reach out and just steal him for your own. Oh, and if you did end up trying that, you'd either be dead or seriously hospitalized.

"Ike, they're done!" Marth exclaimed, bending down (Look at that booty, show me the booty, give me the booty, I want the booty= Ike's exact thoughts) to pull the metallic tray out of the oven. The cookies did look good, but not as good as Marth did. You could cue the 'And Can You Feel The Love Tonight', because Ike was sure feeling it. Screw the fact that it's not night! Ike couldn't wait that long for Marth's unrequited love. As Marth came nearer, Ike pulled a ninja (he'd done that before. Don't touch his boyfriend, or else you're screwed) and snuck one. Marth knew he'd done it, but simply rolled his eyes lovingly.

Did Ike mention he loved the way Marth rolled his eyes? The way the cerulean just slowly rotated, like a turkey on a spit--Okay, he really needed better metaphors. "They have to cool off." Marth spoke chidingly, as if he was a mother slapping a small child's hand away from a jar of cookies. Even if he was a mother, he sure was a damn hot one. But he wasn't a mother, which was something Ike was pretty thankful for. Along with meat, Marth's ass, Marth, sweets, Ragnell, and whoever invented the 'Cha cha slide'. Damn it, that thing was genius!

Hmm, what was there to do while the cookies cooled off? He could go find Roy and brag that Marth baked cookies for him instead of the red head, but he really didn't want that annoying as hell face ruining his perfect day. And yes, his day is now perfect. The moment he laid eyes on the sexiness that is Marth in an apron (or just Marth in general, but _damn_ that apron though...), his day grew tenfold in terms of joy. It appeared Marth was now resting by sitting down in front of Ike and sipping chamomile tea. Why the hell did he like that tea, anyway? Tea in general was so bland and disgusting; it tasted like flavorless piss. Come to think of it, piss probably had no flavor. He really _did_ need better metaphors.

"So Ike..." Marth started, laughing nervously in an attempt to get Ike to actually say something. The mercenary remained silent with unblinking eyes. It was beginning to scare Marth, frankly. Seriously though! People who didn't blink every so often were extremely unnatural and-Oh my goodness, he still wasn't blinking. "Ike, please, blink!" Marth pleaded, sighing in relief when Ike's optics opened and closed again. However, on Ike's side, this lead him to think of the word 'sink', which lead to 'dish', which lead to 'spoon', which lead to 'spooning'. He thanked whoever had given him thoughts once more.

"Ike, pay attention."

Ike would not and could not pay attention! His mouth was to busy watering at the cookies behind Marth, and the other thing known as 'behind' that just so happens to be a part of the human body, and it just so happened to belong to Marth. Heh, small world, right? "The cookies, they're-" Ike had heard enough. He vaulted the counter top, and scooped the pan into his arms, running off with it, ignoring the burning sensation in his arms. It was a noble sacrifice for some cookies. Somehow, the words 'noble' and 'cookies' did not go together, though Ike couldn't guess why. They were two of his favorite words, after all!

He situated himself on top of their bed, kicking his feet behind him like a school girl watching yaoi porn movies. Gah, the lack of better metaphors. Swallowing his second cookie, Ike put on the most innocent-crumb-covered face he could when an adorably angry Marth appeared at the door. "Ike, hand them over." He demanded, though in Ike's opinion sounded extremely cute and ravishable. Shaking his head playfully, Ike darted away, running into the bathroom. Confused and slightly afraid for his boyfriend, Marth rushed in after him, only to find--

As Marth would say, 'Oh my goodness!'

The normally plain looking bathtub was adorned with rose petals, sweet and silky looking. The whole room smelled of roses, mostly due to a bouquet that contained red roses, trimmed to perfection and in a gorgeously made glass vase. There were candles everywhere, glistening in the mellow light. It was beautiful, something he could have only imagined. "Ike, it's...wonderful!" Marth exclaimed, clasping his hands together, tears forming in his eyes. Ike chewed a cookie thoughtfully as he watched Marth sob over 'such a sweet boyfriend'. Yes, Ike was sweet. He couldn't deny that.

"You're welcome, Marth." Ike responded sheepishly, not quite used to someone so dramatic. Not that it was a bad point. It was actually rather cute, the way Marth would cry or sob at the smallest of things. Besides, if Marth cried, Ike had plenty of reason to run up to him and hug him tightly, which was the only thing he really wanted to do right now.

That, and spooning, but it would ruin the moment.

"Ike."

"Yes?"

"May I have a cookie?"

"But I want to-I mean, sureeeeee."

"Good, it's not nice to be selfish on Valentine's Day."

"So can I be selfish tomorrow?"

"Ike."

"Damn it."

"IKE."

"I mean,-Wait, what else is there to say?!"

"Darn or something."

"But that makes me sound like a hippie farmer!"

"I don't know what that is, but farmers are nice and they aren't hippies."

"Mhm, sure, keep telling yourself that."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was semi-humor and was semi-good. I have to write more Valentine's Day one shots so this was intended to be short.~Anna Destiny
> 
> P.S. I didn't check it for poor grammar or misspelled words, so sorry if you spotted some. The poem sucks, I know, and I'm usually far better, but once again, blame it on sickness.
> 
> Comment and request below, and please leave kudos! I am currently sick and need something to cheer me up as I can have no sweets.


End file.
